


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off with my overcoat, off with my glove<br/>I need no overcoat, I’m burning with love!<br/>My heart’s on fire, the flame grows higher<br/>So I will weather the storm!<br/>What do I care how much it may storm?<br/>I’ve got my love to keep me warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

“Winter’s the worst!” Kurt declared as he got home, covered in snow and shivering.

“Oh, shush, look how pretty it is,” Finn said, looking out the living room window.

“I don’t know how you can love all this cold and snow.”

“I guess I’ve got your love to keep me warm.”

“Could you be any cheesier?”

“You love me.”

“Yeah but I’m freezing.”

“Come here,” Finn said softly.

He started helping him out of his winter clothes, leaving a trail of melted snow behind them. They finally got to the bedroom when they finished undressing each other. Finn pulled Kurt closer and they fell on the bed, laughing. Finn pulled the covers on top of them.

“Isn’t it awesome to cuddle like this when it’s freezing outside?”

“Fine. I’m staying here in your arms until winter is over.”

“Can’t say I object.”


End file.
